Luigi's Mansion Dork Moon: A Parody
by Fairy the Penguin
Summary: Twelve years have passed since the horrific events of Luigi's Mansion. The green clad plumber gets to rest and not bust ghosts anymore, right? Wrong. When the Dark Moon gets shattered and ghosts start going nutso, there's only one person E. Gadd can call. But is Luigi up to it? And just what is the S.P.C.G and why do they have their eyes on E. Gadd and Luigi? Rated T for swearing.


**I haven't seen any Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon fics yet, so I went ahead and did one. Just hope I put it in the right category since LM 2 doesn't have one of it's own yet.**

* * *

Intro

Luigi had just entered his house after getting the mail. Among the letters was one rather official looking one. Curious, the green clad plumber opened it and read the following.

"Mr. Luigi. It has come to our attention that you have committed acts that have been deemed cruel in nature to the non-living. We are warning you to stop such acts or be fined a minimum of 1,000 coins and face possible jail time.  
Signed, the Society to Prevent Cruelty to Ghosts (S.P.C.G) Mushroom Kingdom Chapter."

There was a moment of silence as Luigi stared open mouthed in shock. He had never heard of the S.P.C.G, and didn't know that anyone would want to protect ghosts. He also hadn't known that his adventure had become public knowledge.

But he quickly got over his shock and crumbled the letter up as he laughed.

"Ha! Like I'd ever do something like ghost hunting again," he said with disdain as he threw the letter away.

Then Luigi went to the kitchen to make himself a snack.

* * *

Twelve years later...

Evershade Valley lay bathed in the benevolent light of the Dark Moon; a crescent moon shaped piece of purple crystal. It was clearly magical, not only because it managed to float in the sky despite being a hunk of rock, but because it's presence made the ghosts in the valley peaceful and friendly.

In the Gloomy Manor, one of the five buildings in the twilit habitat, Professor E. Gadd was at work in the lab. The professor, a foremost expert in the paranormal and number one on the S.P.C.G's watch list, had a group of Greenies, a type of green ghost, floating around him.

The ghosts were friendly of course. One was reading a book, one was writing something on the chalkboard, another was sweeping while humming merrily. There was even one that appeared to be a masochist because it kept flying into a stream of electricity that a machine was generating. It laughed like crazy every time it did this. The others just tried to ignore it though.

But unknown to the denizens was that outside a large Boo wearing a crown with a purple gem on it was flying toward the Dark Moon. It stopped when it got close and appeared to be concentrating. Suddenly a beam of energy shot out of the gem on the crown and struck the moon shattering it.

As the pieces of the Dark Moon fell to the earth an eerie purple fog started to cover the landscape. That wasn't the only thing that happened. Suddenly the ghosts of Evershade Valley grew violent. The ones in Gadd's lab started tearing the place to pieces.

Frightened by this, the old man ran from the manor gibbering nonsense all the while. As he was running to the bunker he had built, just in case of emergencies, he knew that there was only one person he could turn to for help. Even if it did get them both in trouble with the S.P.C.G.

* * *

It was a dark and slightly windy night. Luigi was at home asleep in his chair in front of the TV, which was currently showing nothing but a Broadcast sign off. The sudden flickering of the screen to static woke him up. The young man stared sleepily at the appliance in curiosity that soon turned to wakeful apprehension.

"This better not be like Poltergeist," he mumbled as he slowly approached the TV.

Just as he reached for the knob to turn the TV off, E. Gadd appeared on the screen.

"Luigi! I need your help sonny! It's an emergency! The ghosts have gone hostile!" the old man called.

"AHHHHH! It IS like Poltergeist! I knew that real estate agent was keeping something back," Luigi screamed as he quickly scrambled backwards in an attempt to get away from the "possessed" TV, only to fall on the floor.

The professor didn't realize that he had scared his friend, and apparently hadn't heard what had been said either.

"Ah? What are you doing on the floor? Nevermind that! I'm preparing the Pixelator!" E. Gadd looked as if he were pushing buttons but it was hard to tell.

"No no no no no! I am NOT going into the Light! It's not my time yet!" Luigi yelled as he tried to make a run for it.

He failed and was promptly dissolved into pixels and sucked into the television set.

* * *

**And that's all for the Intro. Sort of a cliffhanger. There will be slow updates since I don't have the game (yet) and have to go by video playthroughs online. Please review.**


End file.
